The present embodiments relate to a method for controlling an electrical energy distribution network, and to a corresponding energy distribution network and to a control unit.
The prior art discloses approaches for suitably controlling the provision of power by energy distribution networks with decentralized energy generators for an energy transmission network coupled thereto. E. Fuchs et al., “Into the New Electricity Age with Optimal Integration of Decentralized Energy Resources—The Fenix Project”, WEC Montréal, Sep. 12-16, 2010 (Document [1]) describes the concept of a virtual power plant, in which the information from decentralized energy generators of an energy distribution network is aggregated in a central control unit. The central control unit communicates with an energy transmission network, such that the energy distribution network functions as an individual virtual power plant in relation to the energy transmission network. This power plant provides active power or reactive power for the energy transmission network, but does not describe a fully comprehensive concept for realizing essential system services for the energy transmission network.
WO 2013/189552 A1 (document [2]) describes an energy allocation method in which adaptive energy control of energy sources and loads is carried out by an allocation component and a network monitoring component. The network monitoring component checks a feasibility of the energy allocation determined by the allocation component.